The Contract
by Lady-rain15
Summary: "There are some things you need to know Ms. Harada, before we enter this marriage," he started. "Don't expect any romantic relations or gestures to happen. Do not expect any kind gestures from me. You are, however, expected to be the perfect wife." SetoO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to change my story. Yes I deleted It started with an alright scene, simply because I had written it a long time ago and was not happy with it and how it was written. Instead I wrote this, which I think is far more interesting and better written. I used the same name because there's a mirror story to this that I want to use. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>The room was silent. There was a tense silence within the room and everyone could feel it. Having one of the most powerful men in Domino City was one of the reasons, but it was also the situation at hand that caused the room to grow silent and tense. It was as if one move would cause the whole place to unravel, or rather the nervous young girl, who sat in across the intimidating man, to unravel. She stared down at the table, trying to make herself as small as possible, as if she didn't want to be noticed.<p>

Its too bad she was the center of attention. She was the reason for this meeting.

Seto Kaiba examined the nervous blonde with critical eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt, but he could tell that she was timid and insecure. With the way she made herself seem smaller and the way she avoided eye contact with him. He made a mental note that that had to be fixed if she was going to be worthy of him. If she was going to become his wife, she had to be able to hold herself to esteem and confidence. No Kaiba was anything short of confident, to the point of arrogance.

"There are some thinks you need to know Ms. Harada, before we enter this marriage," he stared. "Don't expect any romantic relations or gestures to happen. Do not expect any kind gestures from me. You are, however, expected to be the perfect wife," he listed off as if he was just listing off instructions. There were no emotions to indicate how he felt about this arranged marriage the two were about to enter in.

Eyes widening, Natalie quickly hardened her face and look up from the table to meet her future husband's eyes. "Of course," she replied more confidently. "I expected nothing more or less from you."

Nodding wordlessly, Seto stood up and motioned for Natalie to stand up as well. "I will leave you to planning the wedding, my secretary will give you a list of dates that I will be available and my preferences in the wedding ceremony." With that, Seto briskly left the meeting room without another word.

Sighing softly, Natalie closed her eyes and collapsed on the chair, resting her head on the table. Just like that he left, it was as if it was another business transaction or meeting. It practically was. The Harada Group had been a KaibaCorp partner since Seto had taken over KaibaCorp. Recently, the Harada Group had been going through much duress and financial difficulty since Tenji Harada, Natalie's father, had gotten ill two years ago and his brother had scammed many investors.

Seto Kaiba, being the businessman that he was, saw this as an opportunity to buy out the Harada Group as it still has many of its loyal connections that Seto needed to further advance his company. Of course those connections wouldn't just become loyal to KaibaCorp once the Harada Group was under merged with his company, so he proposed to marry its heiress, Natalie, who was fast becoming bankrupt.

It didn't take long to convince the young girl that his proposition was the best plan since it was obvious that Natalie was having difficulties paying her father's medical bills and keeping their mansion. Also, Natalie was the type of girl that couldn't live without the privileged lifestyle her father's company afforded her so convincing her to marry him was easy.

Natalie glared at the offending paper in front of her. It was the contract Seto's lawyer and her lawyer drew up to explain the nature of their soon to be marriage and that they agreed on it. As much as she didn't want to enter into the marriage, as she and Seto were only eighteen and certainly not in love with each other, she felt she had no choice. Her father's medical bills her mounting and he was too sick to be moved or to stop treatment. Not to mention, they were going to lose the house.

She had known Seto since he and his brother had been adopted by Gozaburo. Of course, back then they only knew each other social, as they both were in the same social circle, attending the same functions. It wasn't until he took over his stepfather's company that she saw more of him as her father started to do more business with him. Occasionally, she would accompany her father to meetings or, the brothers would join them for dinner to be polite.

Natalie always enjoyed the younger Kaiba over the elder. He was innocent and kind, Mokuba was always smiling and laughing. He wasn't jaded like his brother, but given the nature of Gozaburo Kaiba and the way he treated Noah, Natalie had a feeling that Seto was treated the same way and tried to shield his little brother from it.

"Miss Harada, the car is ready for you," her father's secretary informed her.

Nodding, Natalie made her way out of the building. Once she was safely inside her car, she sighed loudly and let out a few frustrated tears. This was not how she planned her life. She did not want to be married so young nor did she want to be married to Seto Kaiba of all people. Sure, he was attracted, what person didn't find him attractive? But she did not want a marriage of convenience much like her parents marriage was. But she had to, for her father, she had to marry him.

_"As of now, your father's medical bills are paid and everything that was repossessed from your estate is returned to you," Seto explained the moment she sighed the contract in front of her._

_Nodding, Natalie spoke meekly, "Th-thank you."_

_Seto just stared, making her feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Like I promised, you and your father will be taken care of once you agree to this marriage. I will continue to pay for your house for as long as we're married and for as long as you want to keep it, but I expect you to move into Kaiba manor once we are married."_

_"Of course," Natalie agreed submissively. _

Resting her head on the cool glass window, she pulled out her cellphone and called the room her father was staying in the hospital. "Hey, Dad, how are you?" she asked shakily, her lips trembling.

"Good. They said that they aren't moving me anymore. Isn't that great? Did the company turn around? Did Shoji decide to pay back the investors?" he asked hopefully.

Natalie could just imagine her father's face starting to brighten and hope filling his entire face. It broke her heart to have to lie, but she wanted to protect her father from it. "Yes Daddy, Ojisan came back and paid everything he took."

It wasn't true. Despite her best efforts to try and find him, it seemed like he just disappeared from the face of the planet. With more than a hundred million dollars it was easy to disappear, even with the help of KaibaCorp resources it was impossible to find him. Seto had paid every single thing off. The investors, his medical bills, the house, the company, everything.

"That's good," his voice becoming soft. "I always knew Shoji was a good guy at heart."

"Yeah," she agreed silently.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Natalie agreed to marry Seto for the sake of her father. Every news outlet took wind of their engagement and it seemed like it was all they can talk about. Everyone wanted to know what brought about the richest bachelor's engagement to one of his business partner's daughter and what Tenji Harada thought about it. Natalie knew that Seto had leaked their engagement for the purpose of making it seem like they had actually fallen in love and that there was no contract. They were both forbidden to talk about the contract to anyone but the parties involved, but Natalie was given permission to inform her father. Nevertheless, she was determined to not let him know why she was marrying Seto.

Natalie had asked the nurses and doctors attending to her father not to speak about her engagement near him because she wanted to be the one to surprise him with the good news. It was obviously the farthest from the truth, she didn't know how to bring it up or how to make her lie convincing enough to tell him she was marrying Seto out of love and not convenience.

The young heiress stood in front of her fiancé's door, trying to muster up the courage to knock. Despite it being a week since their engagement, she had only seen him once since then. She had mostly dealt with his secretary to get the information on the wedding and to send Seto the details of her plans. Sucking in her breath, she knocked.

"Come in," his commanding and intimidating voice beckoned her.

Opening the double doors she was greeted by a bright smile coming from the younger Kaiba. He quickly ran to her as he spoke her name and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting against her stomach. A soft smile appeared on her face as she greeted Mokuba kindly.

"How have you been Mokuba?"

"Great! I'm so excited for the wedding! Can I help you make the guest list?" he chatted animatedly.

Her grin grew wider at the young boy's excitement. She was glad that she was accepted and liked by the younger Kaiba, as Mokuba meant the world to Seto and being on Mokuba's bad side also meant being on Seto's bad side and that was where she did not want to be. She had been worried that Mokuba would be unhappy about their marriage especially knowing the circumstances of their marriage. "Of course! I would certainly need your help."

Mokuba unwrapped his arms around Natalie and went back faithfully to his brother's side. "Seto, you must be so excited! I can't wait until Natalie's part of our family! I've always wanted a sister."

Natalie saw Seto visibly tense up at the mention of Natalie becoming a Kaiba. 'I guess he's not used to the idea either,' she thought.

"Mokuba," Seto said, stopping Mokuba's rambling. "Natalie and I have some stuff to talk about."

Nodding obediently, Mokuba smiled at his brother and then at Seto. "I'll see you later Natalie! See you at home big brother!" he yelled and happily ran out the room.

"I'm glad he's excited," Natalie commented, before sitting down in front of Seto. "It would make one of us," she muttered to herself. "I wanted to know if you would be okay with me inviting Yugi and his friends."

Natalie and Seto were currently attending the same high school, with Natalie being more social of the two; she became quick friends with Yugi and his friends. Despite being good friends with them, she was well aware of Seto's distaste for Yugi and his friends since they had returned from the Duelist Kingdom tournament. It didn't come as a surprise to her either since she knew that Seto wasn't a fan of very many people anyways.

Sighing, Seto shrugged his shoulders carelessly, but she knew that he was annoyed with the idea of Yugi and the "geek squad" being at his wedding, no matter how unreal it was. "Invite whoever you want so long as that mutt Joey behaves himself. Important investors and future partners are going to be there," he warned her sternly.

She nodded obediently and turned her attention to the floor as if it was incredibly interesting. "I-I was wondering if you could join me in telling my father about the engagement. I don't want to tell him about the contract, just that we're two people who want to be married," she explained shyly, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I know that if we told him about the contract, he would object to it. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to him and my mother to happen to me."

Seto nodded. Even though it was before his time as the new CEO of KaibaCorp, the Harada divorce was huge, not to mention infamous. It had caused such a huge uproar, with Natalie's mother, Helen, cheating on Tenji. The divorce was long and bitter with Tenji losing almost half of his personal fortune to his greedy and conniving wife.

Seto remembered hearing his stepfather talking about it often, muttering how women were useless and that they were just a distraction from achieving ultimate power. Ever since the outcome of Tenji Harada's divorce, Seto had become determined not to let a woman, or anyone for that matter, from coming between h is brother and goals. He was determined not to let this marriage ruin him the way it ruined Tenji, that's why he proposed to Natalie at her most desperate and lowest point. That way she would agree to anything, such as her inheriting nothing from him, should they ever divorce.

"We can go now." Natalie was about to protest when he cut her off. "There's no point in wasting time, there are things that need to get done that require my full attention," he reasoned.

Nodding, Natalie gathered her things.

"Daddy!" Natalie greeted her father cheerily when she entered the hospital room with Seto not far behind her. She instantly went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I brought someone with me."

Tenji looked away from his daughter and turned his attention to the figure behind her. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Seto Kaiba standing by the door. "Kaiba-san, it's a pleasure seeing you again, but what brings you here?" he asked politely.

"Natalie and I have something to announce," he answered without wasting time.

Tenji's smile dropped, he knew that that meant. They were going announce something he wasn't going to like. There was a small silence in the room. Natalie was looking at her lap, trying to ignore the burning stare from her father. She knew that what Seto was about to reveal was going to upset him, there was no denying that. Tenji quickly recovered and looked at Seto curiously.

Natalie sucked in her breath when she felt Seto's arm around her waist as she started to burn a thousands suns in embarrassment. "Um, Daddy, we're getting married," she said lowly, hoping that Tenji didn't hear it.

"What?" Tenji roared and looked between his daughter and supposed future son-in-law. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Natalie was about to speak again when Seto spoke up. "Harada-sama if I may speak to you privately," he requested, his voice not wavering at the wrath of Tenji Harada. His demeanor was calm and collected, no emotion whatsoever was displayed, not even in his eyes.

Taking it as her cue to leave, Natalie quietly slipped out of the room and allowed for the two men to have their conversation. Once out of the room, she sighed, not even realizing that she had held her breath during that tense confrontation. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. If there was anyone that could convince her father that their impending marriage was real, it would be Seto Kaiba.

Even though Seto didn't use charm or wit to convince someone or get what he wanted, no, he would rather use intimidation and threats, she knew that he could charm anyone. After all, Natalie learned that all good businessmen could charm even the grouchiest of persons to do almost anything.

It didn't take very long, a couple minutes of waiting; Seto stepped outside and beckoned Natalie to enter the room. It was considerably less tense in the room as all eyes were on her as she sat down on the chair in front of her father. "Daddy," she begun.

"Natalie," Tenji interrupted her. "Seto has convinced me that he does love you and truly wishes to marry you. I want to hear it from you."

Looking at Seto, Natalie gave the biggest smile she could muster. "Seto means a lot to me. I love him and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know that it seems like I'm marrying him out of convenience, but Daddy, I'm telling you the truth when I say that I love him," she lied through her teeth. Her chest was feeling heavy as the guilt was weighing down hard. She lied so well, she almost believed herself.

Nodding, convinced that his daughter truly loved Seto Kaiba, Tenji smiled. "Welcome to the family Seto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had been meaning to get this out the week after I posted the first chapter, but a lot had been going on with work and everything. Sorry, that I left you guys hanging, it wasn't my intentions. From now on, I will try and update as often as I can since I have more free time as it is my summer vacation. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was just wondering if it would hurt to review? Really, I want to know how I'm doing so far and how my characters are. I don't want to keep updating if no one cares for it.


End file.
